


The Shoe Game

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma's onion rings, F/M, Hand squeezing, Killian's time in the navy is mentioned, The Shoe Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: The groom will have one of his shoes and one of his partner's shoes. During the game, a series of questions are asked, and the answer is either 'the bride' or 'the groom'. The bride and groom answer by holding up the shoe of the correct answer.aka:Killian and Emma play The Shoe Game.





	The Shoe Game

As the heroes enjoyed the food that Granny had made for Killian and Emma's reception, with a flick of her hand, Regina brought two chairs sitting back to back in front of the table in a puff of smoke.

Emma had an onion ring hanging from her mouth, staring at the chairs, curious. Killian saw an opportunity to slightly annoy her, by using his hook and taking the onion ring from between her teeth. "Killian!" She looked as annoyed as he thought that she would be.

"Sorry, my love," Killian lightly apologised, but earned him a peck on the cheek, he knew he wasn't in the 'dog house' so to speak. "What is with these chairs, your majesty?" Killian asked, turning his head away from the love of his life, his wife, his true love. His Emma, and looked at the former Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest.

"Are they playing the shoe game?" Henry asks, smiling up at his adoptive mother. It originally was Henry's idea, having seen it on his phone after Emma had told them that Killian had proposed. 'The Shoe Game' is the game where Killian will sit back to back on the chairs in front of them, with their own and the others' shoe in their hands, and answer a series of questions either 'the bride' or 'the groom'. Regina nodded. 

* * *

When both Killian and Emma were situated on their own chairs, in Emma's left hand was hers, and in her right was Killian's. Whereas, in Killian's right had was Emma's shoe, and hanging from his hook was his own shoe.

"Alright, question one, who is up first in the morning?" Regina asks, having split the question between her, Charming, Snow and Henry.

In an instant, Emma shot Killian's shoe high in the air, with Killian raising his hook with his shoe hanging off it, a split second later. "Up with the sun, the Navy," Killian lightly explained.

The next question went to Prince Charming/David, "Who takes longer to get ready?" He asks, watching as Emma's shoe went into the air on Killian's side, as Emma shrugged and raised her own shoe.

After David came the former bandit Snow White/Mary Margret. "Who apologises first after an argument?" She asks, causing both Killian and Emma to think for a while, after the small arguments they've had. Then they both raised the shoes in their hands.

Emma turned around to look at Killian, with a smile to him, she turned back around.

Henry stood next, holding the card between his fingers. "Who has the better taste in music?" He asks, and they both put their own shoe in the air.

When it was announced they were wrong, Emma gasped and turned around to look at her husband. "How do you have better taste in music than me?!" She asks.

Killian opens his mouth to answer his wife when she asks him. "Did you know who Queen was before you met me?"

He sighs and rolled his eyes. "Didn't know they were a band," and he put her shoe on his lap and reached behind him to take Emma's wrist in her hand. Emma smiles and puts Killian's shoe in her lap, reached down and took her own from her left hand and held her husband's only hand feeling his smooth wedding ring in between her own fingers.

Killian squeezes Emma's hand three times, making her smile as she remembered what she had told him a couple of weeks ago about how three squeezes apparently meant 'I love you', and she's happy that he has (rather quickly) adopted it into his way of saying _I love you_.

She squeezes Killian's hand three times in reply, which made him smile in return. Turned his head and pressed a kiss to Emma's temple and her cheek - which made her blush.


End file.
